1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the protection of truck boxes, and pertains more particularly to a system utilizing a plurality of elastomeric blocks and strips, the blocks being held in place by anchors welded to the surface to be protected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In various earthmoving operations, large trucks are used to haul the excavated material, the material frequently consisting of rocks, gravel, sand and other abrasive-laden chunks and particles, such as ore when the operation is concerned with mining. Owing to the usual manner of loading the trucks, the walls of the truck box, especially its bottom, wear away rather rapidly if not properly protected. More specifically, power shovels used to excavate the earth scoop up a bucketful of earth, and dump the load into the truck box of the waiting vehicle. The impact of the falling rocks and the like can quickly cause severe damage to the truck box walls.
Because of the foregoing, various attempts have been made to protect the metal surfaces of truck boxes. The attempts with which I am familiar have necessitated the drilling of holes in the bottom and side walls of the truck box. Efforts of this type have not only been time-consuming, but frequently have necessitated careful alignment of the drilled holes with the holes provided in the liners or cushioning means to be retained in place.